Seven days
by TiffanyPhantom
Summary: There's a cursed video tape that kills you in 7 days after watching it, once Danny and Sam watch the tape, there's insanity waiting for the ghostly killer...feel sorry for her. More randomness from your ghostly friend TiffanyPhantom. R&R!


SORRY FOR BEING AWAY SO LONG GUYS, HERE'S A NEW STORY FROM YOUR HYPER FRIEND, TIFFANYPHANTOM.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Hey guys." Danny came into Sam's bedroom.

"Hey Danny, what's up?" Sam asked him. Sam was the only person in the room, Tucker, Jazz and Danny's parents were doing something...

DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Downstairs, Jack Fenton was chugging tons of root beer into his stomach.

"Go Jack, go, Go Jack go!" Maddie cheered, clapping her hands.

"GO MR FENTON! WOOO!" Tucker shouted at the top of his voice until his beret almost exploded.

"Ugh," Jazz rolled her eyes, "I swear, you guys are immature little..."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Check this out." Danny held out a videotape, Sam took it and stared at the side.

"Oh, I get what this is." She waved the tape in the air.

"This is an evil videotape, whoever watches this will die in 7 days." Sam explained.

"Oh really?" Danny asked, his eyes widening. "How do you know?"

"Duh, it's written in on the side?" Sam shoved the videotape in Danny's face so he had a view of the writing.

"Ohhhhh, wow, I guess it'd be pretty dangerous then." Danny said, nodding his head wisely.

There was an awkward silence.

"Let's watch it." They both said at once.

Danny shoved the videotape into the player and it started, the tape had many disturbing images, Sam and Danny stared at the TV in shock, the tape ended with the TV going fuzzy. They both looked at each other.

"Well that was a total waste of time." Danny rolled his eyes.

The phone rang.

"I got it!" Sam lunged for the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

"7 days..." A female voice whispered on the other end.

"Who's this?" She asked.

"7 days..." Was the reply.

"You're not very bright, are you?" Sam asked the girl.

"7 days..." The female voice said again, Sam turned to Danny.

"Danny, it's another ghost trying to kill us." Sam told Danny.

"Oh, alright, tell her to come now then, it'll save us some trouble." Danny told Sam.

"Hey, um..." Sam started.

"7 days..."

"No, we don't want 7 days, we want now, can you please come over to kill us right away?" Sam asked.

"7...minutes." The voice said.

"Thanks a lot." Sam smiled as she put down the phone.

"What'd she say?" Danny asked.

"She said she'd hurry it up." Sam told him.

"So what do we do until she comes?" Danny asked Sam.

"Hmm..." She thought.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Are you ready kids?" The captain figure on the TV asked.

"Aye Aye captain!" Danny and Sam chanted.

"I can't hear yoooou!" The captain figure mocked.

"Get on with it, we have a ghost coming soon." Sam glared.

"Ohhh, who lives in a..." Before the 'Spongebob Squarepants' theme song could go on anymore, there was a flicker at the TV and it went fuzzy, then a picture of a well jumped on screen.

Slowly, a girl with black hair covering her face emerged from inside the well and began walking towards the screen, flickering as she neared.

"I guess that's our ghost." Danny said, transforming into Danny Phantom.

"Oh, great, saves us from the embarrassment of watching Spongebob." Sam flinched.

"THANK YOU!" They both shouted to the TV, the ghost just kept walking towards them.

"Did you see that Danny? She ignored us! I'm gonna kill that little..." Sam ranted.

"Sam, how can you kill a ghost when they're already dead?" Danny asked Sam, calmly.

"I...uh...whatever, let's just hurt her." Sam said.

The girl emerged from the TV and rose her hands up, her image slowly fading as she walked towards Danny, her hair parted and she stared at him with one, cold, lifeless white eye, attempting to kill him. Danny rose an eyebrow.

"Uhm...i'm already dead." Danny told her, she kept trying. "Sam's right, you aren't very bright."

"I got her!" Sam said, slamming the ghost into the ground and tugging on her hair, it flew off without any effort. "Oh my gosh, it's a wig!"

"Leave that poor girl alone, Sam." Danny told her.

"Poor? She killed many people, how exactly is she poor?" Sam asked.

"Well...you're attacking her." Danny said.

"Oh yeah, here, you take over." Sam told him. Danny pulled the ghost into the TV and accidentally pushed her into the well.

"OOPS SORRY, YOU SLIPPED!" Danny shouted into the well, and then paused and shouted again. "IF YOU COME OUT AGAIN, YOU'RE GOING TO GET ANOTHER BIIIG BEATING!"

Danny flew off satisfied.

And that ghost never came out of the well again.


End file.
